


Happiness

by SweettySarang (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweettySarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una historia inspirada en los trabajos de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle (al cuál amo inmensamente) y en la serie Sherlock de la BBC, propiedad de Steven Moffat y Mark Gattis.<br/>Este es un regalo para mi amiga del Santa Slash! Itzel Nimirie.<br/>De verdad espero que le guste y haya logrado acercarse a la idea que ella tenía para la historia. Espero que pases una Feliz Nochebuena, querida, y mañana una Feliz Navidad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



> Esta es una historia inspirada en los trabajos de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle (al cuál amo inmensamente) y en la serie Sherlock de la BBC, propiedad de Steven Moffat y Mark Gattis.  
> Este es un regalo para mi amiga del Santa Slash! Itzel Nimirie.  
> De verdad espero que le guste y haya logrado acercarse a la idea que ella tenía para la historia. Espero que pases una Feliz Nochebuena, querida, y mañana una Feliz Navidad.

_“Sherlock, es un niño excelente” había dicho una vez que sus padres se habían sentado en su oficina y tenían cada uno una taza de té en las manos. “No puedo quejarme de sus calificaciones ni mucho menos de la facilidad con la que atiende a las clases y realiza todas las actividades que nos proponemos en el aula”, había hecho una pausa para mirar a Sherlock que se encontraba sentado al lado de su madre con la mirada fija en la profesora. El niño observaba todos sus gestos a través de sus ojos azules. Ni la forma en que la Sra. Price se retorcía las manos encima del escritorio ni la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se torcían forzosamente haciendo el intento de sonreír, escapaban a su mirada. La Sra. Price estaba nerviosa y, eso ante los ojos de Sherlock, sólo podía significar una cosa._

_“Bueno” tosió en un intento de aclarar su voz, “Sin embargo, hay una pequeña cosa en la que siento que Sherlock tiene dificultades y me gustaría tratar con ustedes” De nuevo hizo el amago de sonreír._

_La madre de Sherlock se tensó un poco al escuchar eso y apretó suavemente la mano de su esposo. “Díganos, querida. Oh, por favor, no nos vaya a decir que nuestro Sher se ha portado grosero con alguno de sus compañeros”. Dijo la Sra. Holmes mientras miraba impaciente a la profesora._

_“Oh, no… Eh, no. No es eso” dijo nerviosamente la profesora. El caso era que sí, Sherlock no sólo se había portado grosero sino que hasta un puñetazo le había dado en la cara al joven Addams luego de que éste último le hubiese invitado a jugar rugby con ellos._

_“Miente” soltó Sherlock de repente, con una voz que expresaba más aburrimiento que cualquier otra cosa. La Sra. Price dio un respingo y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Sus padres también voltearon a verlo. “Estamos aquí porque no sólo he sido grosero con uno de los ineptos compañeros que tengo, sino que también le he pegado un golpe en la mandíbula que lo ha dejado con un canino menos” dijo como si tal cosa, observando como la cara de la profesora pasaba del rojo al blanco en cuestión de segundos._

_“¿Qué? ¿Sherlock, por qué lo has hecho?” cuestionó su madre fulminándolo con la mirada. Su padre no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro exasperado._

_“Madre, era la única forma en la que me dejara en paz. Nada de lo que le dije hizo que desistiera de sus inútiles intentos para convencerme de unirme a su estúpido equipo de rugby. Además comenzó a llamarme… Preferiría no contarte ese detalle en particular” respondió el niño de trece años y cabello rizado, observando a su madre fijamente._

_Su madre lo observó durante un rato sin decir nada. Su padre había sonreído durante un momento pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su esposa y el terror en los ojos de la profesora, dejó de hacerlo. La Sra. Price miraba ahora sus manos, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al cabo de unos minutos, la Sra. Holmes habló._

_“¿Sherlock, serías tan amable de salir unos minutos?” Su voz había sonado igual de dulce que antes, sin embargo sus ojos seguían fijos en los de su hijo y no mostraban otra cosa que molestia._

_“Sí, madre. Enseguida” respondió Sherlock mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a la puerta. La abrió, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta. Lo último que vio fue la pálida cara de la profesora Price._

_Sherlock dedujo que lo que decidirían en esa oficina no podría ser otra cosa que llevarlo a terapia con algún estúpido psicólogo que la profesora conocería de algún sitio. Se había sentado en uno de los bancos que había enfrente de la oficina y había esperado alrededor de quince minutos hasta que sus padres salieron y enfilaron hasta el estacionamiento. Su madre no le habló en todo el camino y sólo, cuando aparcaron en su cómoda casa campestre, fue cuando soltó el montón de sermones que tenía atragantados._

_“No sabes la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar, Sherlock. Oh, y la pobre Sra. Price, estaba tan apenada. ¿¡Cómo has podido Sherlock!? Además, el pobre niño Addams ya había mudado ese diente y ahora tendrán que ponerle una prótesis. ¡No entiendo qué es lo que te pasaba por la cabeza! Sólo te invitó a jugar al rugby, ese pobre pequeño. Mycroft jamás nos ha hecho pasar por tantas vergüenzas cómo las que hemos pasado contigo, Sherlock.” Dijo la Sra. Holmes antes de bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta con firmeza._

_Sherlock observó por la ventanilla cómo se pasaba las manos por los ojos y entraba rápidamente a la casa. Su padre aún seguía en el asiento delantero con las manos al volante. Sherlock esperó a que su padre bajara para él también hacerlo. Luego de unos minutos creyó que su padre se había dormido porque no se había movido ni un milímetro y seguía con las manos al volante. Cuando Sherlock estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, su padre habló._

_“Hijo. A partir del lunes en la tarde comenzarás los entrenamientos de rugby” dijo su padre y Sherlock casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Qué? ¿Rugby, qué?_

_“Padre, disculpa, pero creo que no he entendido bien. ¿Cómo es posible que vaya el lunes a entrenar si no pertenezco a ningún equipo de rugby? Además, ¿qué pasará con mis clases de violín?” Preguntó Sherlock, comenzando a exasperarse._

_“Hijo” dijo su padre en tono dulce mientras se giraba para mirarlo. “Ya deberías suponer qué es lo qué pasará con eso”, le guiñó el ojo y salió del auto._

_**_

_Sherlock pasó todo el fin de semana encerrado en su habitación. Su madre le había tocado la puerta sólo seis veces para ofrecerle comida pero él se rehusaba a probar bocado. Había tocado el violín durante toda la noche del sábado y había leído todo el volumen de “Homicidios del siglo XX” que había tomado de la biblioteca cuando la Srta. Williams, la bibliotecaria,  había ido a ayudar a una chica a encontrar un libro de física._

_De verdad estaba furioso. ¿Cómo pretendían que jugara rugby? Ese vil y despreciable juego de barbaros. El estúpido Alfred Addams se había merecido ese puñetazo y ahora él, Sherlock, tenía que pagar por eso. Lo odiaba y odiaba a todos los que jugaran ese mal llamado deporte que sólo eran unos arcaicos, descerebrados, salvajes, brutos y machistas animales._

_Es que eran todos iguales. Viera por donde viera, no les daban entrada al intelecto. Es que, por favor ¿a quién se le ocurre decirle a otro “marica” sólo por preferir leer que caerse a tortazos por un estúpido balón? Sólo al imbécil de Alfred Addams y Sherlock estaba seguro que los otros que jugaban rugby eran igual de imbéciles que él._

_Por más que intentó calmarse, no pudo y para el lunes en la mañana tenía muchas ganas de convertirse en un homicida. Su madre lo obligó a comerse unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa que a duras penas se comió. La Sra. Holmes le empacó su almuerzo y lo guardó en el morral. Su hermano Mycroft se sentó a su lado en el auto y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas llenas de superioridad. Antes de bajarse Mycroft le soltó._

_“Espero que te prepares bien para el entrenamiento, hermanito”. A lo que Sherlock sólo contestó cerrando con fuerza la puerta. No estaba de ánimos para Mycroft. No estaba de ánimos para nadie._

_**_

_Sherlock pasó todo el día mirando por la ventana del salón. La Sra. Price había intentado entablar una conversación con él pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Sherlock no quería ni escuchar sobre rugby y por culpa de esa mujer ahora no sólo tendría que escuchar sobre eso sino que, para colmo de males, debía entrenar junto  otros tantos descerebrados idénticos a Alfred Addams._

_Para la hora del almuerzo no tenía hambre y su ánimo cada vez estaba peor a medida que se acercaba la hora de salida. Odiaba tener que hacer lo que sus padres ordenaran sólo por el hecho de que eran sus padres y creían tener la razón, sin importar cómo se sentía él con respecto al rugby. El reloj marcó las 4 y con eso llegó el fin de las clases. Ni siquiera el haber visto Ciencias Naturales logró mejorar su ánimo._

_Su padre fue a recogerlo ese día y, para pesar de Sherlock, Mycroft también había ido en el auto. Apenas Sherlock se sentó en el asiento trasero, su hermano le dijo a su padre, “Padre, ¿no les parece una pérdida de tiempo llevar a Sherlock a jugar rugby? Cuando logré lanzar el balón correctamente será momento que vaya a la universidad.” Lanzó una mirada por el retrovisor que Sherlock recibió de lleno como una oportunidad para descargarse._

_“¡Ja! De hecho, padre. Al que deberías llevar a entrenar rugby es a Mycroft, a ver si así puede quemar todos esos kilos que el pastel de queso le ha hecho ganar.” Respondió Sherlock, fulminando a Mycroft con la mirada, retándolo a continuar. Pero Mycroft no lo hizo, simplemente se giró y se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, metiéndose de nuevo en el libro que estaba leyendo. Su padre solo soltó una carcajada y puso el auto en marcha._

_**_

_El campo de rugby no era tan grande como Sherlock lo había imaginado y no distaba mucho de los campos de futbol que había visto ocasionalmente en la tele cuando su padre veía jugar al Manchester United. No habían muchas personas en el campo y, los que estaban, eran niños como de la edad de Sherlock._

_Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí llamó la atención de Sherlock. Era un chico alto y fornido como de dieciséis años. Llevaba un silbato colgando del cuello por lo que Sherlock supuso que sería el entrenador.  Lo que a Sherlock le llamó la atención de ese chico fue su cabello que era de un rubio brillante, tanto que fue lo único que Sherlock vio durante unos minutos hasta que su padre lo sacó de su ensoñación._

_“Hijo, debemos buscar a un John Watson. La Sra. Price dijo que él es quién se encargará de ti”. Sherlock asintió, la verdad no le importaba quién fuera a entrenarlo, ni siquiera haría el intento de hacerlo bien. Sólo haría lo que le pidieran como peor pudiera. No iba a seguir entrenando durante una semana entera, si podía evitarlo._

_Su padre lo guió hasta donde estaban los bancos y le pidió que lo esperara allí. Sherlock siguió mirando al joven rubio y le admiraba la forma en la que trataba a los demás niños. Parecía que estaba explicando cómo hacer un lanzamiento con el balón y sonreía cuando los otros lo seguían. En una de esas estiró el brazo y lanzó el balón muy lejos, tanto que los niños que estaban practicando el lanzamiento comenzaron a vitorearlo y al joven se le tiñeron las mejillas mientras trataba de volver la concentración de los chicos hacia el entrenamiento._

_A Sherlock le pareció increíble, a pesar de su reciente odio por los jugadores de rugby, tenía que admitir que ese joven era genial. Su padre se acercó a él y le indicó que el joven rubio era su entrenador. Ahora fue el turno de Sherlock de ruborizarse. Sin razón aparente comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Sus planes no se veían tan prometedores como hacía unos diez minutos. Algo, al ver a ese joven había cambiado en él._

_Su padre lo presentó y Sherlock se quedó admirando los grandes ojos azules del joven. John Watson. Ese era el nombre del joven. El nombre de su entrenador de rugby._

_John le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y lo invitó a incorporarse con el resto de los chicos, que no eran más de quince. Sherlock obedeció fácilmente y vio como su padre se marchaba luego de decirle que regresaría por él a las seis._

_Sherlock estaba mudo y sólo observaba lo que John hacía. Su voz era dulce y no parecía tan descerebrado como Alfred Addams. Les pidió que trotaran alrededor del campo formando grupos de dos. Sherlock quedó detrás, junto a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y comenzó a trotar a paso ligero._

_**_

_Despertó mirando un techo azul, muy parecido al color que se veía en los ojos de su entrenador que estaba a su lado con una cara de alivio._

_“Gracias a Dios”, escuchó Sherlock que decía, aunque no entendía por qué agradecía. “¿Estás bien?”, preguntó John._

_“Ah, creo que sí” dijo Sherlock tratando de incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo hizo que volviera a recostarse. Le dolía la cabeza y la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas._

_“Shh, shh, shh. Recuéstate. Te has desmayado mientras trotabas y ahora estamos en los vestidores.” Le explicó mientras buscaba un vaso de agua. “Ten, bebe”, le ofreció el vaso junto con una pajilla. “Es agua.” Sherlock bebió levantando un poco la cabeza y no pudo evitar que un olor a menta le inundara los sentidos. “Eso, ahí estamos. Ahora, necesito que me digas el número de tu casa para pedirle a tus padres que te vengan a recoger. No creo que necesites ir al hospital, pero sí creo que necesitas comer. A ver, ¿qué has comido en el almuerzo?” Le preguntó John mirándolo fijamente._

_Sherlock se ruborizó. ¿Cómo decirle que no había comido nada? “Eh, bueno… Yo-“_

_“No comiste, ya. Lo supuse. Sé que no es mi asunto pero, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Se te ha pasado la hora del almuerzo, por casualidad?” preguntó de manera inocente. Sherlock sentía que se desmayaría de nuevo._

_“No, no he querido comer. Estaba molesto porque no quería venir a entrenar rugby. No me gusta el rugby, ni sus jugadores, ni nada. Sólo quería ir a mi clase de violín como todos los lunes. Tampoco comí nada durante el fin de semana porque no podía dejar de enfurecerme el hecho de que Alfred-Estupido-Addams me ha llamado “marica” sólo por querer leer Frankenstein. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Es un descerebrado, arcaico, machista. Y todos los jugadores de rugby son iguales a él.” Dijo, mientras lágrimas de rabia surcaban sus mejillas._

_“Wow, wow, wow. Espera. Yo no soy igual a Alfred Addams.” Dijo John sonriendo._

_“Claro que sí. ¿O me dirás que no piensas que leer es de maricas? ¿O qué prefieres leer a jugar rugby?” le cuestionó Sherlock mientras se frotaba los ojos con los dedos._

_“Pues… A ver. La cosa es que yo no juzgo a la gente por lo que haga. Si te gusta más el rugby o te gusta leer, o practicar ballet… La verdad no veo el problema en eso. El hecho de que te guste algo o hagas algo que te guste no significa que por eso debo ofenderte o maltratarte.” Explicó John. “Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que lo haga feliz, mientras no dañe a nadie con eso, claro. ¿No lo crees?”_

_Sherlock estaba atónito. No se esperaba esto y ahora sí se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho. No sabía a dónde mirar y parecía que John le iba a abrir un hueco a su cara de tanto mirarlo._

_“Bueno, por lo menos espero que dejes de pensar que todos los jugadores de rugby somos así.” Dijo John sonriéndole. “Venga, dime el número de tu casa.”_

_Sherlock se lo dictó y John lo anotó en un papel. Le pidió que se recostara y así lo hizo Sherlock sin rechistar. John salió de los vestidores y Sherlock se quedó mirando el techo de nuevo. Qué estúpido había sido._

_**_

_Sus padres lo fueron a recoger y mamá Holmes salió corriendo a abrazarlo._

_“Oh, Sherly, querido. Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte a tus anchas. Debí obligarte a comer. Prometo hacer que comas de ahora en adelante, así tenga que derribar la puerta.” Dijo mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos._

_“Madre, no fue tu culpa. Soy yo el que promete no actuar tan estúpidamente de nuevo. Pero, por favor, no me obligues a jugar rugby.” Le pidió Sherlock una vez lo hubo soltado._

_“Lo que tu digas, mi cielo. Seguirás con tus clases de violín. Pero espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Sherlock.” Le advirtió su madre. Sherlock agachó la cabeza, John estaba allí observándolos con una sonrisa en la cara y Sherlock había vuelto a ruborizarse recordando lo ocurrido en los vestidores._

_“Oh, sí señora” escuchó que decía John. “Le he dado un buen sermón al niño y me prometió no golpear de nuevo a ninguno de sus compañeros”, dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sherlock, lo que hizo que éste se ruborizara aún más._

_“¿En serio?” Preguntó asombrada su madre, a lo que Sherlock asintió. “Vaya, qué maravilla. Muchas gracias, querido. Eres un encanto. Es una lástima que Sherlock no quiera seguir, pero espero verte por ahí.”_

_“Y yo también a ustedes, señora.” Dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de ellos._

**

Sherlock aún recordaba ese día, el día en que le había gustado un chico por primera vez. Habían pasado diez años desde aquella vez y ahora no era el mismo niño malcriado de antes. Muchas cosas le habían sucedido, cosas que lo habían hecho madurar muy rápido.

Aún recordaba a John de vez en cuando, en su palacio mental tenía una habitación llena de él. De las cosas que le habían gustado y las cosas que lo habían lastimado. De todo lo que fue John para él.

Sherlock siguió yendo al campo de rugby pero no para entrenar, sino para observar a John. No había entendido por qué lo hacía, pero algo dentro de él se sentía cálido cuando miraba a John sonreír. Pero un día, John sonrío y Sherlock sólo se sintió frío por dentro.

Bueno, allí estaba. Sentado un 31 de diciembre en un pequeño pub en Londres. Sus padres habían ido a pasar la temporada en una de las playas del pacifico y su hermano Mycroft había viajado a Escocia para unas reuniones de trabajo. Sherlock había terminado con Victor Trevor, su novio de la universidad, cuando éste le propuso matrimonio.

Sherlock quería a Victor, sí, pero no le amaba y se dio cuenta en el preciso instante en que lo vio sacar el anillo de debajo de la almohada. Victor lloró mucho y lo maldijo unas cuantas veces pero Sherlock supo que rechazarlo era lo correcto. Fue una verdadera lástima que lo hiciera el día de navidad, luego de haber pasado la noche buena teniendo sexo y, ahora en la víspera de año nuevo, debía pasárselo completamente solo.

Estaba encendiendo su quinto cigarrillo cuando vio que un grupo de amigos entraba por la puerta armando un gran alboroto. Eran cinco y pidieron jarras de cerveza. Afuera hacía un frío terrible y, Sherlock suponía, que acababan de salir del trabajo. Uno de ellos se acercó a la barra a recoger las jarras y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que eran doctores, olían a doctores.

Una de las jarras quedó en la barra y se escuchó a uno de ellos decir, “Gracias, Barton. Sabía que no me traerías la mía.” Dijo mientras se reía y se acercaba a la barra. Sherlock creyó que sus recuerdos lo habían atrapado de nuevo hasta que vio esa cara conocida sonriéndole con todos los dientes.

“Oh por Dios. ¿Eres tú, cierto?” Dijo el hombre que tenía enfrente, el hombre que olía a antiséptico y a yodo. Pero este hombre también olía a menta. “No me digas, te llamabas… A ver, ¡Sherlock! ¿Cierto?” le dijo luego de haberse quedado mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si tuviera el nombre escrito en algún lado de su cuerpo.

“Sí, soy yo.” Respondió Sherlock con la boca seca. “Y tú eres John Watson.”

“Ajá. Wow, no creí que me recordarías. Después de todo ahora tengo treinta y no me queda nada de mis veinte, ni siquiera el rugby”, dijo mientras se reía.

“Pero ahora ya estás graduado de medicina y parece que has servido en el ejercito.” Soltó Sherlock sin poderlo evitar.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?” respondió asombrado John.

“Bueno, tú madre le ha contado a mi madre y ella a mí.” Respondió rápidamente Sherlock. Qué tonto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre practicar sus deducciones con John? Y justo después de años sin verle, por todos los cielos.

“Hmm, ya. Bueno, sí. ¡Pero tú! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Quieres un trago?” Preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto al barman para que le diera otra jarra. A Sherlock no le había dado tiempo de responder cuando John le había puesto la jarra entre los dedos.

“Bien, me ha ido bien.” Dijo Sherlock, escuetamente.

“¿Solo bien?” le cuestionó John sonriendo. Parecía muy feliz de verlo y Sherlock no entendía por qué.

“Bueno…” titubeó un poco. John Watson tenía algo que le impedía ser él mismo. Era como si su cerebro se desconectara. “Llevo poco de haberme graduado de Química y ahora no tengo empleo. Es que aun no me decido por dónde empezar.”

“Oh, qué genial. Un químico, ni más ni menos. Bueno, yo estoy trabajando en St. Barts. Luego de que terminara mis tres años de servicio decidí buscar un trabajo más relajado.” De repente se escuchó una voz femenina llamando a John y él volteó hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus acompañantes. “Oh, ya voy.” Luego miró a Sherlock.

Ya Sherlock sabía por dónde iba la cosa y sin pensarlo mucho se vio arrastrado a la mesa junto a John.

**

“Lo siento, soy gay.” Se vio diciéndole a Molly Hooper, la chica que había llamado a John a la mesa. Llevaban tres horas sentados y ya faltaba menos de media hora para que acabara el año. La pobre mujer que se había sentado a su lado y no había dejado de coquetearle desde que John lo presentó, se alejó de él. Podía verse claramente la decepción en su cara.

“Oh, bueno. No tengo suerte” respondió mientras bebía otro trago de su jarra.

John se echó a reír disimuladamente y paró cuando Sherlock volteó a verlo. Sherlock sintió rabia. ¿Acaso, estaba burlándose de él? Sherlock ya no quería estar allí. El pub se había llenado de gente a medida que el fin del año se había acercado. Sherlock se levantó y se despidió de los demás. John lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó por qué se iba pero Sherlock sólo lo ignoró.

Salió del pub y echó a andar calle arriba en busca de un taxi. No se entendía. En todos estos años había cambiado. Era más seguro de sí mismo, de lo que quería, de lo que le gustaba. Era feliz. Había tratado de hacer lo que John hacía, porque eso era lo que Sherlock había visto  en John: felicidad.

Pero entonces, cuando lo vio allí, después de hablar con él y ver como hablaba con sus compañeros… Dejó de sentirse feliz. No lo era. Algo le faltaba. Algo que John tenía y sólo él podía darle. Calor.

No había llegado al final de la calle cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo y lo volteaba. Era John.

“Oye, te pedí que esperaras. Yo-“

“¿Para qué? ¿Para qué pudieras seguir burlándote?” le soltó Sherlock. Estaba llorando y no recordaba cuando había empezado a hacerlo.

“¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo me he-?  ¡Oh! No, Sherlock. No fue así, yo no-“, dijo precipitadamente pero Sherlock volvió a interrumpirlo.

“Por favor, no necesito que me mientas. Te he visto. Cuando le he dicho a esa chica que soy gay, te has reído. ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? ¡Ja! Y yo que creí que eras diferente. Me engañaste una vez, pero ya no más.”

“¿Quieres calmarte?” Dijo John mientras lo sostenía por los hombros y Sherlock se paralizó. “No me he reído porque seas gay, lo he hecho porque pensé que no lo eras y que Molly lograría llevarte a casa esta noche pero la has rechazado de la mejor manera posible. No puedo decir que no me causa gracia que seas gay, de hecho me alegra mucho, Sherlock”, dijo mientras reía. A Sherlock no le gustó que se riera, no entendía que era lo gracioso que veía John en que él fuera gay.

“Suéltame.” Pidió mientras forcejeaba entre las manos de John pero éste solo apretó más el agarre.

“No, shh, shh. Escucha.” Le pidió. “Me alegra que seas gay” dijo acercándose a Sherlock, “Me alegra, porque yo también lo soy.” Le susurró muy cerca de sus labios, tan cerca que si Sherlock se lo proponía, podría besarlo allí mismo.

“No mientas.” Le pidió Sherlock.

“No lo hago.” Respondió John. “Faltan 15 minutos para año nuevo” dijo mirando su reloj. “¿Qué te parece si subimos a mi piso y te explico todo allá? Por favor, es allí arriba.” Señaló con el dedo un departamento pequeño que estaba cruzando la calle, encima de una cafetería. “Prometo ser breve.”

La parte racional de Sherlock le gritaba que no, que golpeara a ese hombre y saliera corriendo. Que estaba loco. Pero Sherlock dejó de escucharla en cuanto John le ofreció su mano y él la tomó.

**

El portal de la entrada decía 221B y John la abrió con prisas. Entraron a un pasillo con dos puertas a los lados y una escalera. Subieron por ella y llegaron a otra puerta que John abrió rápidamente.

“Diez minutos.” Le dijo consultando su reloj mientras lo dejaba entrar a un pequeño departamento decorado sencillamente. Estaba limpio y olía a menta. John lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de estar y él se sentó en el que estaba frente a Sherlock.

“Siempre me acordaba de ti, ¿sabes? Cuando veía a los chicos en el rugby siendo groseros o cuando decían cosas fuera de lugar me recordaba del pequeño Sherlock que lloraba en el vestuario luego de haberse desmayado.” Dijo con una sonrisa. “Me pareciste la cosa más tierna del mundo, a pesar de tu berrinche. Las palabras que usaste, no eran de un niño de tu edad y tu mirada tampoco lo era. Pero aun así me enterneciste. Quería que siguieras yendo a jugar porque quería seguir viéndote pero me recriminé a mi mismo por querer eso. Tenías trece años y yo veinte. No era ni siquiera legal que sintiera cosas por ti, por todos los cielos.” John lanzó un bufido mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara. “Pero aún así, me gustaste. Un niño de trece años me gustó. Sé que te pareceré loco y estoy seguro que no querrás verme después de esto, pero tenía que decirlo. Sherlock, me gustaste. Me gustas, de hecho.”

Sherlock no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo? Su amor platónico, lo que tanto había atesorado en su mente, ¿le estaba diciendo que le gustaba?

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó Sherlock. Estaba asombrado y miraba a John como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

“Pfff. ¿Por qué no? Eres brillante. No podía dejar de escucharte cuando estábamos en el pub. Además, no puedes mentir.”

“¿Cómo que no puedo mentir?” Se extrañó Sherlock. John rió.

“Pues, mi madre nunca conoció a la tuya porque murió cuando yo tenía quince así que, a menos que tu madre sepa hablar con los muertos, dudo mucho que te hayas enterado que yo serví en el ejercito porque tu madre lo escuchó de la mía.” Dijo con un tono de suficiencia mirando directamente a Sherlock como quién mira a un ratón robando queso. “Así que… ¿Me dirás la verdad ahora? ¿Cómo supiste que serví en el ejercito?”, preguntó John acercándose un poco a Sherlock, que estaba rojo como el tomate.

“Lo-lo siento, yo no me imaginé que tu madre-“

“Responde Sherlock” lo atajó John tomando su mano.

“Pues, tu porte dice a gritos que has servido en el ejercito. Pero no solo has servido de manera normal sino que has servido como médico militar y has estado fuera de Inglaterra durante, al menos tres años, tus manos te han delatado. Además tu rostro luce más oscuro que tus muñecas y eso indica que has tenido que trabajar bajo el sol pero has llevado el uniforme puesto. De hecho estuve a punto de preguntar ‘¿Afganistán o Irak?’, pero eso hubiese sido ir muy lejos.” Soltó Sherlock resueltamente. John se quedó asombrado, tanto que soltó la mano de Sherlock sin darse cuenta.

“Afganistan” respondió. Sherlock esperó a que lo corriera de su departamento y lo maldijera como los otros tantos compañeros a los que les había hecho lo mismo pero eso nunca llegó. En cambio John le volvió a tomar las manos y se levantó.

“Asombroso, Sherlock.” Le dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia arriba, invitándole silenciosamente a que se levantara. Sherlock lo hizo y por primera vez notó que era más alto que John.

“¿En serio, te parece?” Preguntó impresionado.

“Pues claro, haz adivinado eso tú solo.” Dijo John.

“De hecho es ‘deducido’, pero no importa.” Dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

John rió y lo acercó más hacía sí. “Así que, ¿puedes ‘deducir’ lo que pasará ahora?” dijo mirando a Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

“Bueno…” Sherlock subió pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de John. “Supongo que comenzará otro año, ¿no?” dijo compartiendo una sonrisa a escasos centímetros de la que John había esbozado.

“Sí pero esto también.” Dijo acercando sus labios a los de Sherlock mientras la torre del reloj sonaba por todo Londres anunciando la llegada del nuevo año y despidiendo a otro.

**

La pequeña habitación del 221B de Baker Street estaba muy tranquila la mañana del 1ero de enero. Sobre una cama totalmente deshecha yacía dormido el doctor John H. Watson y junto a él un totalmente despierto Sherlock Holmes. Uno que había pasado toda la noche amando y siendo amado. Algo que nunca creyó que pasaría ni en sus más tórridas fantasías y que ahora que había sucedido lo había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era contarle a John todo lo que él había sentido durante los últimos diez años y aprovechar esta oportunidad que John le estaba ofreciendo. Hacer algo que ama no es igual a hacer algo con alguien a quién amas y Sherlock estaba empezando a entenderlo.

Empezaba a entender que con John estaba su felicidad, ese calor que había buscado todos esos años y ahora que lo tenía no pensaba a dejarlo ir. El doctor a su lado comenzaba a despertarse y Sherlock aprovechó para besarlo y susurrarle “Buenos días”. A él, a la felicidad que había buscado para su vida.

 


End file.
